User talk:Peazeract
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Matrix Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Redpill page. It will be helpful to go through the Manual of Style. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DarkFuture (Talk) 07:36, August 7, 2012 Hi there, welcome to the wiki! The image on Persephone's page had too many pixels (px). Files follow this format: As you can see, the example image uses 200 pixels. If the image looks too big, you can decrease the pixels to a lesser number, such as 134px. Make sure to preview often before you save. Feel free to contact me if you have any other questions or need assistance! I will be more than happy to oblige. 02:27, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi Thanks for your edits across the Wiki, adding pictures, arranging the style of the articles and fixing errors as you go. We try to avoid adding blank space wherever we can though—for example, see my edits to Bane. That said, keep up the good work. --xensyriaT 13:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re: Hi again, The reasons that you provided for wanting to be an admin are not very substantial. Everything that you stated you would do as an admin can easily be done as a regular user without admin rights. Admins just have a few extra tools that helps us keep the wiki clean of spam and vandalism. Though I do applaud you for the excellent work you have been doing here as of late, I must question how active you are. You recently started to edit here again on January 10th, but before that, your last edit was back in early October and early August of 2012. What good would admin rights be for you if you aren't very active here? Perhaps you should consider waiting a few months to see if you are able to actively contribute here more often. I know this isn't what you wanted to hear, but I hope that you understand my reasons for declining your request right now. Additionally, I don't have the necessary rights to grant you admins rights. Our only active bureaucrat is Xensyria, but he's taking a break from the wiki right now. You can still try contacting him to get his opinion on your request though. Though we're a small community here, we can still demonstrate a proper consensus before coming to a conclusion on a matter. Glad to hear that you're a fellow Sonic fan! And yes, I've played Sonic Generations. It's a fun game, but they could have done so much more with it. Sadly, I've never played Knuckles Chaotix, but I think I did play Sonic R years ago. I have the soundtrack of that game on my iPod. Very catchy. 08:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) :As I said before, if you're able to actively contribute here for a few months, I may reconsider my judgement. It doesn't hurt to have more users with admin privileges. The more admins we have, the safer the wiki is. :I like those songs too. The musicians of the Sonic series are definitely legendary. 23:14, January 21, 2013 (UTC) ::To be honest, I'm not really sure. It's been over six years since the game was released, and all they can do is still complain about it. That game is fun to play, in my opinion. I know many fans didn't like the stages that Sonic had speed-runs in, or the fact that Princess Elise kissed him in the last story. And like you said, there were a few glitches here and there, and the long loading time. I personally enjoyed it, and I was playing it recently too. 17:44, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Quotes The quote pages that you created aren't very necessary to have as separate pages. Any quotes, be it infamous or not, can be added to Quotes from The Matrix, Quotes from The Matrix Reloaded, and/or Quotes from The Matrix Revolutions. I do intend on deleting your quote articles, but I at least wanted to make you aware of my reasonings for doing so beforehand. 14:51, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you. Please keep up the great work! 01:21, February 6, 2013 (UTC) XScreenSaver, Sonic and Michael Jackson, User Infobox, and Progress Re: Thanks for alerting me. I've deleted the page. I actually did know about that, but I don't have much knowledge on the subject. It's possible that Sonic's shoes were a tribute to MJ for contributing to the Sonic 3 soundtrack. I'm sure if you browsed the internet, you could learn a bit more. I wouldn't mind implementing a user infobox. I honestly thought we already had one here, but I guess not. Let me know if you need help with that. I'm a bit busy working on an essay right now though. I always check up on the wiki to make sure there is no spam or vandalism, but I usually only see you contributing. You're doing an excellent job! 20:31, February 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Changing Tenses The Manual of Style (MoS) says that articles should be in past tense, which I must say makes the article look much neater and more professional. And no, I haven't played any of the games. Jeyo (talk) 05:47, February 27, 2013 (UTC) In addition (and as you haven't responded :P), it looks a little odd to have half of the things in past tense and half in present - after all, the machine war is not still happening, humans are no longer necessarily unwitting batteries and Smith is longer longer an active program. True, some things are indeed constants, but it looks better if everything is in one tense - and the majority of events, people, places, etc. are in the past. Jeyo (talk) 22:28, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Religion It's not a bad idea, but I'm not entirely sure if it would be allowed here. Might want to consult with a few of the older admins, like Xensyria or Sclera1. 22:13, February 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hi again Peazeract. This idea actually panders to my personal views (that the Wiki can help people to discover more about the subjects that the Wachowskis were trying to raise in the films) but let's get a discussion going (the 's the ideal place) to find out what consensus there is. There are also going to be lots of ways to do this and as DarkFuture pointed out above, and some of them might not fit with our guidelines or what we aim to be. :I'm also interested in the userbox idea (being an old Wiki we don't have a lot of the templates that come with new sites) – what's your plan there? And with all the work that you seem to have done (I've seen only a fraction of it) consider yourself considered. --xensyriaT 00:40, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::As I said, let's discuss religion articles in the Forum. And the user infoboxes sounds good; let me know if you need a hand importing it. --xensyriaT 11:10, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Just to say, I've highlighted your thread to get more discussion (everyone who visits the site should be notified), and replied there. If there aren't any objections, would you be up for starting a wikiproject to deal with it? --xensyriaT 21:33, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::Well, my vote would be for "Christianity" etc. ("The Matrix" is assumed, and it will make linking much easier), and the link template would also be part of a bigger idea I had for formatting, and distinguishing between which parts of an article were written from an out-of-universe perspective; I'll make a prototype, and show you what I mean once the wikiproject's underway. --xensyriaT 22:25, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::If you're still up for making a wikiproject, then start by giving an outline of your plan here, with what the aims are, what needs to be done etc. and we can discuss details (and templates etc.) on the talk page. How does that sound? --xensyriaT 19:38, March 4, 2013 (UTC)